ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
King Potato
King Potato is the Absolutrix's DNA sample of a modified Saiyan from the planet Vegeta in Axel Tracks Unleashed. Appearance A large adult man with purple hair, a purple goatee, purple eyebrows, and golden eyes. He wears a purple Martial Artist's shirt called a Gi, which reveals his Absolutrix Symbol, bound by the blue Band of Fate that he took from King Toppato himself. He wears baggy blue pants, and he keeps his vulnerable Chimpanzee-like tail wrapped around his hips and hidden by his Gi. His Gi has an image of the Absolutrix Symbol over his heart, and a larger version of the symbol on his back. He also wears golden Gete Star Bracers with purple highlights, these devices allow him to form holographic keyboards and directly command the Big Gete Star his DNA sample is irrevocably linked with. These gauntlets are indestructible, but not necessary to control the Star, due to his psychic link with it. His ki is purple as a result of the body's natural mixing of Regular and Divine Ki, in addition to the ki-enhanced physical semi-transformative state King Toppato, The Saiyan he stole the form's DNA form, named "Super Saiyangete". The ki of King Toppato was a darker purple than King Potato's. Transformation Sequence Prince Axel Tracks's blue skin turns to a pinkish hue as his arms and legs morph and bulge outwards. His balled feet grow into black shoes and his body grows straighter. His tail thins out and grows brown fur, while his chest becomes stronger and a purple Gi forms to cover it. The Band of Fate, already worn by his regular form, widens with him. His kinecceleran head turns fully humanoid, and gains black hair and a black goatee. He flexes as his Gete Star Bracers emerge from the flesh of his arms and the Absolutrix symbol emerges from his chest to finalize his transformation and a corona of powerful purple Ki lights up around him, his black hair instantly turning purple. Powers and Abilities Ki generation, Ki control, and the many tricks the mana-like energy known as Ki can perform, including but not limited to: Flight, Energy beam emission, exploding energy ball-tossing, physical strength enhancement, durability enhancement, speed enhancement, reaction time enhancement, instant teleportation, sensing energy, light creation, transforming targets into food, energy-absorbtion, self-duplication, self-destruction, the creation of razor-sharp ki discs that can cut through anything they hit, and the negation of time-manipulation abilities by flexing one's muscles hard enough. How much destructive power this form has depends on how much Ki King Potato is willing to pour into the attack. King Potato naturally exists in a Mystic Gohan-like form he calls Super Saiyangete, a physical state that multiplies the user's Power Level by 10,000,070, does not drain the user's stamina or Ki while active, slowly raises the user's maximum power level over time while active at a rate of 12,000 per day(but does not automatically restore ki to that point), and makes all the other "Super Saiyan Forms" (States of being) he could activate look utterly meaningless in comparison. Like all Saiyans, every time King Potato is defeated or brought to the brink of death, he permanently grows 25% stronger. This form is naturally cruel, violent, callous, and manipulative. He is a talented liar and a combat genius, able to figure out new tactics and strategies in the blink of an eye. He is also impossible to decieve, having a natural instinct for when he is being lied to, and having over ten million minds digitized has greatly enhanced his understanding of the thought processes of others. This form's DNA was enhanced by the Big Gete Star, a sentient all-consuming out-of-control biomechanical space station programmed to scan and catalogue life, and reconstruct it only in the event of extinction for a scanned species. King Potato and his DNA donor have new abilities to show for it: Immortality, vastly enhanced intelligence, mental processing speed, and memory capabilities, the ability to regenerate even from a single cell, the ability to create catalogued life forms under the user's control and grant the user the abilities of them wherever desired, the ability to consume matter and turn it into energy, the ability to bestow powers onto other life forms, the ability to create tougher "Metal Forms" of digitized fighters, the ability to wirelessly share energy from one body to another, and the ability to "Digitize" technology and life forms by slamming his Gete Star Bracers together and firing a blue beam of light, transforming the target into ones and zeroes, which are rapidly absorbed and assimilated. The Big Gete Star, or a fragment of it, can be fired at a planet to begin devouring biomass and converting it into energy, which can then be converted into biomechanical mass, resulting in a steadily-growing metallic structure that eats away at a planet and launches Gete Star chips at its inhabitants and wildlife to control them, or digitizes them with blue beams. The Gete Star has also devoured the Dragon Balls, Namekian Dragon Balls, and Super Dragon Balls, gaining the ability to grant wishes without the usual time limits. The Band of Fate is a luck-enhancing piece of magical alien nanotech that resembles indestructible and unusually lucky blue cloth. It is slightly less potent than the luck-enhancing Charm of Bezel in all areas except combat, where it excels. The Band of Fate can subconsciously manipulate enemies into making stupider decisions, manipulate enemy technology into malfunctioning more frequently, and manipulate enemy Omnitrixes into choosing the wrong alien. This band also renders the user immune to magic when worn. In emergencies, this form can use a technique known as the Kaio-Ken. The user creates heavily unstable divine Ki within the body, and uses it to multiply his current power level. This is a dangerous technique, as overuse of this technique can cause the user to explode like a car. Weaknesses Grabbing this form's tail renders it unable to move. This tail is also fragile and easily removed. Beings already made of pure data take longer to be Digitized. Aliens that retain their consciousness when DNA scanned, such as Ectoneurites, can fight the Big Gete Star from the inside once scanned unless their DNA code files are split into multiple weaker parts. Grab The Band of Fate, and you also become affected by its luck-enhancing power for as long as you touch it, even if it is being worn by another being. Stealing it is easy, unless its wearer was intelligent enough to sew it into worn clothing. Prince Axel Tracks cannot do this, because his clothing as this form is created when he turns into it. Prince Axel Tracks's natural egotism and is amplified incredibly by this form, and can easily be goaded into fighting at less than 1% of his total power. Though promises given by this form are worthless, as he is genetically prone to betraying people and lying. This form is also far more aggressive, cruel, and violent than Prince Axel Tracks normally is, and can be goaded into attempting to perform an openly evil act that the Absolutrix will have to prevent by deactivating the transformation. Performing Ki techniques uses up Ki, like how a video game character can use mana points for attacks. Attacking King Potato and forcing him to use his Ki to enhance his durability also depletes his ki, like how a video game enemy can lose health from getting attacked without showing any visible damage. To offset this weakness, he bluffs about being utterly invincible and having infinite Ki. Without his Ki, King Potato is only as strong and tough as a very fit male human. History Once upon a time, there was a Saiyan king by the name of King Toppato. He ruled over his violent planet of warlike Saiyans as a cruel and greedy despot that demanded tribute from all the planets his Saiyans were forced to conquer. Meanwhile, drifting through space, there was a small fragment of technology: A piece of the Big Gete Star. The Big Gete Star was a space station built by a now-extinct alien race to scan and catalogue alien DNA and technology across the galaxy. The Gete Star decided it could scan more life if it could scan life faster, and it decided it could scan life faster if it absorbed organic matter and digitized it on the atomic level, leaving barren planets behind in its wake. This device absorbed its creators, the neighbours of its creators, and many more before sending out fragments to digitize more life forms in more star systems. But when it came to Planet Toppato, it found a lowly Saiyan runt, who it absorbed and constructed a copy of, under its command. This Saiyan runt marched up to the Palace of King Toppato, and was defeated through dishonest trickery. The Big Gete Star fragments, however, activated even in death and digitized the King himself. The Big Gete Star found a new mind in its databanks, one that was cruel, efficient, and willing to become the Star's new partner. The device altered King Toppato's memories and made him think that through sheer willpower, King Toppato could have overwhelmed the machine and reigned supreme as his new master, but he instead chose to partner with the device. His Saiyan army conquered the universe and left it behind as they moved on to the next, and the next, and the next. This was the unstoppable force that threatened Prince Axel Tracks's universe and time, this was what his whole adventure was leading towards, and this was the form Prince Axel had to fight with the aid of his friends and scan before he could save the day and his universe. Appearances *Toppato, Mottato *The Fastest VS The Strongest, Part 1 *The Fastest VS The Strongest, Part 2 Trivia *The Big Gete Star was inspired by its appearance in the Dragon Ball Z movie, The Return of Cooler. *Big Gete sounds like Spaghetti, but the Gete in its name comes from getemono, the Japanese term for "cobbled together. Appropriate, given the tech and life forms it has stolen and cobbled together over the centuries. *In the dimension King Toppato hails from, the Big Gete Star was destined to be found by the Saiyan runt, who was Goku. In this dimension, there was no Freeza, Cooler, or King Cold. *Omnitrix-like abilities were given to this universe's King Toppato and the Big Gete Star to make a battle with Prince Axel Tracks a fairer fight for him. *Prince Axel Tracks named this form to insult the life form he scanned the DNA from. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Ki Manipulation Aliens Category:Transformation Aliens Category:Saiyan Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Axel Tracks Unleashed